


What hath night to do with sleep?

by Nyssareen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Nighttime, PWP without Porn, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssareen/pseuds/Nyssareen
Summary: Rose woke to the sensation of lips on her neck and a hand gently caressing her cheek. The hand slid over her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes, but the familiar voice in her ear calmed her before she could jump.“If you want me to leave, Rose, say the word, any word, and I’ll go. And, if I leave now, I’ll never try to touch you like this again. Ever. Do you want me to go?”





	What hath night to do with sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this off and on for a while now, it takes place sometime after the events of the Game Station and Nine did not regenerate. It was inspired by a story I read a while ago here on AO3, but I can't remember the name of it now and apparently didn't bookmark it. So, if it reminds you strongly of something, let me know and I'll see if it's what originally gave me the idea and credit it! 
> 
> The Title is from Milton's Paradise Lost
> 
> This is entirely unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I didn't intend for this to be a Christmas post, but I got the bug to finish it this week and spent all my spare minutes on Christmas Day editing it to get it posted today. So, Merry Christmas to all you lovely Nine/Rose fans out there, I hope you enjoy it!

Rose woke to the sensation of lips on her neck and a hand gently caressing her cheek. The hand slid over her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes, but the familiar voice in her ear calmed her before she could jump.

“If you want me to leave, Rose, say the word, any word, and I’ll go. And, if I leave now, I’ll never try to touch you like this again. Ever. Do you want me to go?”  


The hand left her mouth, and without hesitation, Rose shook her head.  


“Can I touch you, however I want to?”  


It wouldn’t be the first time she’d had a dream like this, and her mind raced to figure out whether she was really awake or not. But, dreaming or not, she always wanted him to touch her, and however he wanted to touch her now, she wanted it. She nodded silently.  


“Will you do everything I say, exactly how and when I say?”  


‘Do as I say’ was the Doctor's favorite thing to ask of her, but he'd never asked in her room, in the middle of the night, while he kissed her neck. If anyone else asked this, she would refuse immediately. If anyone else woke her up by kissing her neck with their hand over her mouth, she’d deck them. But this was the Doctor, and she knew the Doctor would never hurt her in any way. She nodded again.  


“I want you to be quiet. From now on, don't make a sound unless I give you permission. Don't speak, don't moan, keep absolutely silent. Can you do that for me, Rose?”  


At the word ‘moan,’ her eyes widened and she tried desperately to see him, but the darkness was too thick to even make out his shape. After a single moment of hesitation, she nodded again.  


“Fantastic.”  


That word excited her every time he said it, but it had never given her this kind of thrill, one that shot down her spine, and settled directly between her legs. His lips left her skin, and she heard him move away from the bed.  


“Stand up.”

Without hesitation, she stood, and his hands were on her at once. Her sleep shirt was pulled slowly over her head, and dropped to the floor, leaving her in just her knickers. A shiver ran through her as his hands quickly took the waistband, and slid the flimsy cotton down her legs to the floor. Crouching beside her, he grasped her ankle and pulled lightly on it.

“Lift.”  


Her knickers would be wet and she knew it, they had been since the moment she'd heard his voice and felt his cool breath against her neck. She wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or not as she lifted one foot, then the other. There was a pause, then he chuckled.  


“Excited, are you? Good. Stay there.”  


The room was pitch black, and she didn't know whether he could see or not, but the thought of his eyes on her bare body made her self conscious. She began to lift her arms to cover herself, but his commanding voice stopped her.  


“Arms at your sides.”  


With a slight jump, she dropped her arms back to her sides. He could see, and he was definitely looking at her. A furious blush colored her cheeks, and she fidgeted, chewing her lips. Another soft chuckle drifted through the dark.  


“You’re beautiful, Rose, especially when you blush.”  


He could see well. The blush deepened.  


The minutes ticked by while she stood in the silent darkness and before long, she started to fidget again. Just when she was sure he'd left her there, his hands were on her again. His skin was rough, but his touch was gentle as he slid his hands down her sides to settle on her hips and pulled her against him.  


Then he kissed her. He finally kissed her, deeply and passionately, and it was better than any dream could ever be. Her arms went around his neck and she scraped her nails through the short, soft hair on the back of his head while she kissed him back with equal passion. The soft wool of his jumper and the hard leather of his jacket scraped along her bare body and sent thrills of pleasure through her. His tongue slid along her lips and she parted them, letting him in to explore her mouth. Together, they explored with tongues and lips and hands, learning each other in a way they hadn’t so far, in the year they’d known each other.  


When she was finally desperate to breathe Rose pulled away and dropped her head to his shoulder. The Doctor brushed her hair to the side and nuzzled just below her ear before parting his lips against her skin. He sucked long and hard enough to leave a mark, and she drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected sensation. The gentle press of his tongue that followed immediately almost made her moan, but she managed to stop the sound before it escaped her throat. When he murmured against her neck, his cool breath on her skin made her shudder.  


“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you? To touch you? To mark you as mine?”  


He dropped his lips to the mark he'd made, and repeated his firm suck and gentle lick twice more. By the time he was done, the spot ached, and she knew the mark would be dark and easily seen. She would have to wear her hair up for a while, to show it off.  


When his hands suddenly dropped from her hips, and he stepped away, she swayed and barely stifled a whine. She could hear him shifting in the darkness as he issued a soft command.  


“Lie down, on your back.”  


His tone excited her, and she followed the order, quickly. After a few moments, the bed dipped and he lay next to her, with his entire body pressed against her side. He was naked now too. She had often wondered how physically similar he really was to a human man, and from the feel of the hard cock pressed against her side, he seemed to be exactly the same.  


A hand slid along her stomach, over her ribs to her right breast, and kneaded it firmly. Suddenly, he pinched her nipple hard enough to send a shock of pain through her, and she gasped loudly. His hand immediately left her, and he rolled back, leaving her body tingling at the loss of his touch.  


“This is your only warning, Rose. Keep silent, or I will leave and never touch you again.”  


She bit her lip hard, and let out a silent breath when the hand returned and began massaging the other breast.  


He raised himself over her, pushed one leg between hers and pinned her wrists to the bed on either side of her head. When he lowered his lips to hers again, it was in a rough, demanding kiss. His lips moved over hers forcefully, and his tongue pushed into her mouth, which she opened eagerly. When she was breathless, he straddled her hips and ground his hard length against her stomach. His hands tightened slightly around her wrists, and he nuzzled the bruise on her neck before whispering against it.  


“You drive me mad, you do. Do you want to know the things I've wanted to do to you?”  


She nodded silently, and without a word, he moved up until he was straddling her ribs and pushed her breasts firmly together until they rubbed against the sides of his cock. The pressure was uncomfortable, and he pinched both nipples hard enough to send small shocks of pain. She opened her mouth and started to gasp, but as soon as her mouth opened, he lifted his hands off her breasts. She clamped her mouth shut, and he chuckled softly, while he traced a finger along her lips.  


“Do you know how much I love your mouth?”  


He pressed his finger against her lips until she opened them, then slid it in and slid it along her tongue.  


“Not nearly as much as I love your tongue, always teasing me, that tongue is. The things…”  


His sudden gasp turned into a moan when she closed her lips around his finger and sucked firmly. She did her best to grin around the finger as she ran her tongue along it. Slowly, he pulled his finger until it came out of her mouth with a pop. He chuckled softly.  


“Minx. Do you want to know my favorite fantasy about that mouth of yours?”  


His finger slid slowly along her lips again, and she swallowed hard. Oral sex had never been high on her list of enjoyable activities, she got nothing out of it, and she was pretty sure that was where this was headed. There was a certain tone to his voice, however, passionate, hungry, and it made her want to give him anything and everything he wanted. She nodded.  


“Good girl.”  


The praise made her beam, but when he moved up to straddle her head, she shifted nervously. The idea of doing it this way scared her a little. Then he rubbed his cock against her cheek, smearing a bit of cool moisture against her skin, and she couldn’t help but turn her head toward it. Slowly, he slid the head along her lips, letting her taste the salty, slightly sweet liquid.  


“If you want me to stop, grab my leg. But, the same rule applies as if you speak.”  


Immediately, she balled her hands into fists, clamped them to her sides, and nodded, opening her mouth wide. Without further warning, he tipped her face up and thrust in, hard and fast. She gagged, and her hands flew up, but just before she touched his sides, she balled them back up and pressed them into her hips. As quickly as he'd pushed in, he pulled back out, and purred down at her, while he rubbed his cock gently along her cheek.  


“Good girl. Relax as much as you can, keep your throat open, and swallow whenever I tell you, and if you let yourself, you might enjoy this as much as I do. Now, open up.”  


This time, he pressed into her mouth gently, letting her adjust to him and breathe. Slowly, he pulled out then pressed back in. After a few more shallow thrusts, he began pushing deeper. She had heard of deep throating before, but she had never thought she could do it, never mind enjoy it. Now, each time the Doctor pushed into her mouth, his murmured praise encouraged her to open more of her throat and let him go in deeper.  


Every few thrusts, he pulled out completely and told her to swallow, giving her time to breathe deeply. When she nodded, he began again. After a while, they had started into a rhythm of thrusting and breathing, going deeper and faster until he was going further down her throat than she'd thought was possible. An hour ago, the thought of this kind of act would have turned her off instantly, but now, she was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. When she started rubbing her thighs together, seeking friction, he pulled out and gave a sudden order.  


“Pinch your nipples, Rose, hard, just like I did.”  


Without hesitation, she reached up and pinched both nipples until pain shot up them; she squirmed and her throat constricted with a barely suppressed moan of pleasure. He pushed back into her mouth before issuing another command  


“Touch yourself. Now.”  


One hand slid down her body, and found her clit, then began moving in circles that matched the Doctor’s thrusts down her throat. His moans and grunts spurred her on until she was as close to coming as she could tell he was, but his voice stopped her hand

“Don’t come, Rose. Keep touching yourself, but do not come.”  


A quickly suppressed groan constricted her throat, causing her to gag slightly, and he pulled out for a moment before resuming his rhythm. Her hand kept moving, and she concentrated as hard as she could on not coming. She had never even thought of actually trying not to come while actively touching herself, and it was harder than she would have imagined. Her intense concentration distracted her from the Doctor's movements, and he was able to increase his depth and speed. He tangled his fingers tightly in her hair and grunted breathlessly.  


“I’m going to come, Rose, open your throat and relax. You. Do. Not. Come.”  


With each deep thrust, his fingers tightened in her hair, and she concentrated on the pleasure flooding through her and controlling her reaction to it. Suddenly, he pulled back until he was just in her mouth and began working himself fast with his hand. Before she could register her confusion, his cool seed began spurting against the back of her throat and he groaned. He pushed forward again, hard, and grunted a command for her to swallow. Trying to swallow with him pushed deep into her throat was difficult, and she struggled at first, but when he stroked her cheek with a trembling hand, she managed it. His strangled gasp, and the way his entire body spasmed and jerked was worth the effort.  


Just when she was getting desperate to breathe, he pulled out with a moan. She drew in a deep breath and panted heavily, remaining as quiet as she could. As he climbed off of her, he stroked her cheek again and murmured softly to her.  


“You’re such a good girl, Rose. Stop touching yourself now.”  


With a shudder, she pulled her hand back up to her stomach and bit her lip hard, to suppress a moan. Her whole body ached for release and she longed to have his hands on her. As he settled himself back on the bed beside her, he reached over and wiped a bit of cum from the corner of her mouth. When she closed her lips around his finger and sucked it off, greedily, he chuckled softly.  


“You’re a devil woman, you are.”  


After sliding off his finger, she licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. When she flashed his favorite grin toward him, he growled and leapt on her with a hungry kiss. She started to giggle, but pushed it down and instead, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, just as hungrily.  


As their lips moved together, her hands slid down his back, mapping out each muscle that moved beneath them. While she explored him, he explored her. His hand moved over her breasts and down her stomach, then stroked over her hips. Though she pressed up at his touch, he slid his hand past her damp curls, and over her thighs before coming back up to rest on her stomach.  


After an eternity of nothing but the Doctor's mouth, hands and body, he pulled away from her and kissed his way down to his mark. The gentle press of his nose as he nuzzled it sent delicious shudders down her spine, as did his breath when he murmured into her skin.  


“Did you enjoy that, Rose? Did you enjoy me fucking your face like that?”  


Her throat constricted with a swallowed moan, and she nodded quickly, hoping he could tell from her eager movement what she couldn't say with her voice. She felt as much as heard his soft laughter against her neck.  


“You like my dirty talking as much as you like my dirty actions, you do.”  


She grinned broadly and nodded emphatically before turning her head to nibble and suck at his earlobe. He moaned softly and tightened his hands on her sides.  


“Rose Tyler, I lo..”  


He stopped short before giving a forced laugh and turning his head to drop a kiss on her lips. Frowning while someone you love is kissing you isn't easy, but Rose managed it, and it took a while for the Doctor to give up trying, but he finally did. He slid his lips along her jaw and kissed below the ear opposite the mark he'd made earlier. Spreading his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, he sucked firmly, but not hard enough to leave another mark, until she was squirming again. When he moved up to whisper in her ear, his cool breath tickled her skin.  


“I think I might go now, let you get back to sleep…”  


Shaking her head adamantly, she grabbed the hand on her stomach and tried to push it lower. With a soft chuckle, he twisted his hand and took hold of her wrist, then sat up and took hold of her other wrist as well.  


“Oh, no, Rose, I told you to do as I said. You try to do things like that, and you lose the ability to try again.”  


When he dropped her hands and moved away from the bed, she opened her mouth to object, but immediately snapped it shut. As if it would help her see him better in the blackness, she raised up onto her elbows, and swung her eyes around the room, to no avail. Before long he got back on the bed, straddling her hips, then leaned forward and moved his hands around above her head. When he pressed against her, she felt his hard cock against her stomach and frowned in confusion, but said nothing. He shifted around and continued to work above her head, speaking casually.  


“You see, Rose, I told you to do exactly as I said, not for you to try to tell me what to do. You’re being such a good girl about keeping quiet, but you don’t seem to be able to control those hands of yours. So, I’m going to help you out. Give me your right hand.”  


She bit her lip but raised her hand as instructed. A soft cloth was wound around her wrist, then he pulled her hand above her head and secured the other end of the cloth to the headboard. When she realized what he was doing, she opened her mouth, startled, but he let go of her hand and sat back up.  


“Do you have something to say?”  


Her teeth clicked when she snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. He chuckled softly again and took hold of her other wrist.  


“Good girl. Now, you know what to do if you want me to stop, right?”  


Keeping her mouth shut tightly, she raised her eyes to where she thought his face was and kept perfectly still. She didn’t want to risk him taking any answer she tried to give the wrong way. When both hands were secured above her head, he shifted back so he was settled on her hips again.  


“Now, what should I do with you? I know how close you were before, so it probably wouldn’t be too hard for me to make you come.”  


He reached back and ran a finger through her folds, and pleasure flooded through her as he moved his hand up and down. When he slipped a finger inside her, she nearly strangled keeping the resulting moan from coming out. She was so close it would only take a few moments of that to get her to come and she pushed against his hand, eagerly. With another soft chuckle, he pulled his hand away and settled himself back onto her hips while she managed to suppress a disappointed whimper.  


“So, I was right there. But I don’t think that’s what I want to do right now. I could think of a few hundred other things to do with that mouth of yours…”  


His thumb slid along her lips, then between them and she pulled it in, sucking firmly. He left it there and continued on in a conversational tone.  


“And you seem eager enough to give them a try. But I think I’ll save that for later.”  


Once he’d pulled his thumb from between her lips, he slid his hand along her cheek in a gentle caress. She closed her eyes and pressed into his hand. He shifted and leaned down again, this time to press his lips to hers in a slow, lingering kiss. She sighed silently and returned the kiss, parting her lips to let him slip his tongue in. One hand tangled in her hair, and the other slid along her side until he cupped her breast. While his hand kneaded gently, his lips broke away from hers and he kissed a path across her jaw. He made his way to the ear opposite his mark and murmured hotly into it.  


“I could spend the next few hours marking you in every sensitive spot I can find.”  


His lips parted, and he latched onto the skin over her pulse point and sucked firmly, then swept his tongue over the spot. Repeating his earlier pattern of sucking and licking, he worked a new mark into her skin, while she squirmed under him, desperately pushing down her moans. When he finally moved away, he gave her nipple a sharp tweak, and her throat constricted sharply with a strangled cry. He sat back up and stroked her breast, gently.  


“I could do that, but given how much you seem to enjoy that, it would probably drive you mad before long, and I wouldn’t want to do that… not yet anyhow.’  


He ground himself against her, emphasizing his hard cock.  


“It’s been a very long time since I last had sex, and I want to come again. You probably noticed that I’m not quite like a human man, superior Time Lord biology and all that. But, since you’ve proven you can’t be trusted to use your hands appropriately, that really just leaves one option that I find appealing at the moment.”  


He slid off her before nudging her legs open with one knee.  


“Oh, and do not come until I say so. If you come, I’ll stop just as quickly as I will if you make a sound.”  


Startled, Rose’s eyes widened in the dark, but she nodded while the Doctor positioned himself between her legs and slowly pressed himself into her. She was so turned on that she nearly came as soon as he touched her sensitive flesh, but she bit her lip and concentrated as hard as she could, taking slow deep breaths. He pushed all the way in, then stayed fully seated while he ground himself against her. The friction of his pubic bone against her clit made her hips jerk up against him and her throat constricted hard to suppress the groan.  


Her hands jerked against their bonds and she turned, her greedy mouth seeking him out. Immediately, he responded by pulled her close and kissing her hungrily while he began to move inside her. He thrust slow and deep, grinding firmly against her while she pressed up against him, desperate for release, but concentrating as hard as she could on pushing it away.  


Seeming intent on pushing her over the edge, the Doctor rose up onto his forearms and began to move faster, leaning down to suck on her breasts. He nipped sharply and the wonderful pain made her pull in a hard breath and bite her lip painfully, focusing all her attention on not coming. Every sensation in her body was driving her insane. She spread her legs wide, trying to reduce the friction on her clit, but he pushed up onto his hands, and the change in position made his cock rub against a spot inside that she had never felt before. She gasped loudly before she could stop herself.  


The moment the sound escaped her lips, all his movement ceased, but he didn’t pull away from her. Her body throbbed with need, and she pushed her hips up, trying to get him to move again, but he held her in place. His voice was ragged and breathless, proving he was as close as she was, despite his attempt to appear in control.  


“I told you I’d stop if you made a sound. I should leave now, leave you like this.”  


Leaning in close, he kissed her neck from the join of to her shoulder up to her ear. He licked along the skin below her ear before whispering hotly into it.  


“But I’ll stay if you do something for me. Will you do something for me, Rose?”  


She nodded emphatically and bit her lip harder, trembling from the exertion of not coming.  


“Tell me how you feel about me, Rose. You may speak.”  


Without pausing to think, she cried out what she’d been feeling since ‘run.’  


“I love you, Doctor, I love you and I’m yours, only yours. I love you!”  


He moaned loudly and pressed his fingers to her temple and held them there. There was a pressure in her mind and then suddenly, he was there. The moment she was aware of his presence in her mind, he issued a command.  


_ Come, Rose, come now. Make all the noise you want, you’re mine and I’m not stopping touching you, not now, not ever. _   


Immediately, her mouth opened and she screamed as pleasure like nothing she’d ever felt rang through her body. He began pounding into her, hard and fast, the movement ramping up her pleasure until she thought she would pass out. Her body arched up into his and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as tightly against her as she could. When he shouted with his second orgasm, the intensity of the pleasure that echoed back into her caused her entire world to white out.  


Rose had no idea how long she’d floated in nothing but pleasure and the Doctor before she finally became aware of the room around her again. But, when she opened her eyes, he was still lying on top of her, kissing her neck gently, with his hands tangled in her hair. She let out a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him, loosely, and it was a moment later that she realized that her hands were free once more.  


_ Welcome back, love. _   


She turned her head toward him and started to laugh, then realized that, even though she had heard him, he hadn’t spoken. The realization combined with feelings and sensations that were not her own and sent panic rising in her. A gentle hand came to rest on her cheek and the Doctor spoke to her in a soft, soothing voice.

“It’s okay, Rose, it’s alright, just breathe, love. It’s just me you feel, and a bit of an echo of yourself, but I’m doing my best to dampen that from you for right now.”

_ He’s in my mind. _   


“You’re in my mind.”  


He nodded and caressed her cheek gently.  


_ Yes _ .   


After a few moments of looking up into his eyes, she realized that it was still pitch black, but she could easily see his face.  


“I can see you… that’s in my mind too. I can see you because… you’re part of me now, and I’m part of you.”  


His smile and nod were unnecessary because she could feel his pleasure at her working out what was going on so quickly.  


“Will… will you always be in my mind now?”

_ Yes. I should have given you more warning before bonding with you, but I didn’t anticipate how… strongly I’d react to you saying you were mine. I’d say I’m sorry, but I know you’re alright with it. _   


Laughing merrily, she sat up and threw her arms around his neck.  


“Alright with it? I can read your mind, I finally know everything you’re feeling. This is amazing!”  


The Doctor laughed and held her tightly, nuzzling at the tender mark behind her ear.  


_ You can’t exactly read my mind, love and you can’t feel everything I’m feeling, just what I’m letting you feel. It would be overwhelming if I let you feel everything.  I’ll teach you to be able to talk like this and control what you share too. You’re not likely to ever have near the amount of control I do, but eventually, we’ll be able to talk like this, wherever we are, and you’ll be able to at least keep the things you really want to hide hidden. _   


_ I don’t want to keep anything hidden from you, my Doctor. I love you, and I know now that you love me too and have for as long as I have, and I’m going to stay with you,  _ completely _ with you. Forever. _   


He pulled back and looked into her eyes, startled at how quickly she had learned to speak directly. When he realized what she’d said, he gasped out loud.  


“Rose, how did you… you shouldn’t know that.”  


The gentle laugh that rang through his mind confused and delighted him and that, in turn, delighted her.  


_ Because, I already know you so well, Doctor, I know your mind as well as my own. _   


“And it seems I know your heart just as well, I just didn’t know it. I’ve been dreaming of knowing for sure how you felt about me for so long, now I’ll never have to wonder again.”  


“That’s why I came here tonight. Not to bond with you, that never crossed my mind, but I had to know, once and for all, how you felt about me, if you felt the same way as I do. I wasn’t going to, but, ever since the Game Station, your room keeps popping up in different places and tonight, when I went into my room, there you were and I just couldn’t keep myself from going to you and finding out.”  


“I’m glad you finally did.”  


While Rose kissed the Doctor, revelling in the knowledge that he loved her as much as she loved him, she silently thanked the TARDIS in the back of her mind. Eventually, she would tell him about the part of her mind that was still completely hidden, about Bad Wolf and her connection to the TARDIS and Time Itself, but not right now. Right now, she just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and her ability to feel the love and desire he had that matched her own for him.  



End file.
